


Всего лишь хобби

by Katrinos, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Как Дерек Хейл защищал напарника от мира сверхъестественного, но однажды обнаружил, что лишь выставил себя дураком.





	Всего лишь хобби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Hobby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823765) by [kaistrex (weishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/pseuds/kaistrex). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Tyler Hoechlin 2018  
> Бета: замечательная Luchenza

Узнав о том, что Неметон пробудился в городе Бикон-Хиллз, Дерек немедленно запросил перевод в местный департамент шерифа. У территории не было ни защитников, ни стаи оборотней, которая назвала бы ее домом, а он по опыту знал, что обычные полицейские понятия не имели, с чем столкнулись.

Магическая энергия, выпускаемая Неметоном, стала причиной резкого всплеска внимания от сверхъестественных существ, хотя Дерек не мог не задуматься, тянула ли его в город та же сила, что и остальных. Но одно можно было сказать наверняка: он даже не представлял, как тяжело будет скрывать истинную природу преступников, когда все его внимание отвлекалось на навязанного ему напарника.

Стайлз Стилински – сын знаменитого шерифа, остроумный, сообразительный и язвительный, с блеском в глазах, привлекательным ртом и длинными пальцами. С самого первого дня Дерек понял, что пропал, но кроме того, что встречаться с напарником будет необдуманно по целому ряду причин, сами тайны Дерека не способствовали долгосрочным отношениям. Это мешало строить и рабочие: всего через час после смены Стайлз поймал Дерека за просмотром электронного варианта его семейного бестиария.

– «Миф против реальности», – медленно вслух прочитал Стайлз из-за его плеча. Дерек подпрыгнул чуть ли не на полметра и сломал компьютерную мышь, сильно надавив на кнопку «свернуть». 

– Это всего лишь хобби! – выпалил он и занервничал, когда Стайлз прищурился. 

Хмурый взгляд его нового напарника спустя секунду исчез, и выражение лица стало нечитаемым.

– Хобби? – спросил он с понимающим кивком. – Круто. 

Несмотря на то, что Дерека чуть не раскрыли, бестиарий пригодился, когда его первым крупным делом оказался вендиго. Он был обнаружен после длительного отключения электричества на улице, где он обитал, и все из-за появившихся жалоб на неприятный запах из подвала. Вендиго тут же окрестили людоедом, но Дерек был единственным, кто знал правду.

Под предлогом проверки зацепки (носом Дерека) он и Стайлз вышли на заброшенный склад на краю города, и, исследуя здание, Дерек первым наткнулся на существо. 

Вендиго прыгнул, зубами целясь в его горло, но Дереку удалось побороть инстинктивное желание выпустить когти, и вместо этого он поднял пистолет, дважды нажав на курок. Стайлз, вылетев из-за угла, остановился, заметив жертву на полу – сразу после того, как второй набор зубов втянулся обратно в десны, а белые светящиеся глаза поблекли после смерти. Схватившись руками за колени, он пытался отдышаться, и Дереку не стоило бы так пялиться на вены его рук. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Стайлз.

– В норме.

Стайлз подошел ближе и присел рядом с вендиго, потянувшись пальцем к его рту. 

– Не надо трогать, – выпалил Дерек, переживая, что Стайлз может наткнуться на зубы вендиго. 

Стайлз опустил руку и взглянул на Дерека, криво усмехнувшись. 

– Держу пари, ты думаешь, будто переехал в безумный городок, так ведь?

Дерек с трудом улыбнулся в ответ, слишком напряженный после того, как побывал на волоске от смерти. Он лишь надеялся, что десны вендиго не будут изучать во время официального осмотра тела.

***

После испытания обязательной оценкой психического состояния, проводившейся из-за стрельбы, и отказа в административном отпуске, первым делом Дерека сразу же после возвращения стал обычный арест. По крайней мере, так было на первый взгляд, но Дерек понял, что убийство женщиной своего соседа имело более зловещий смысл, и вся ситуация отдавала колдовством. Это особенно чувствовалось, когда виновную буквально выволокли из собственного дома, визжащую:

– Слишком поздно! Слишком поздно!

Но «слишком поздно» для чего? Другие помощники шерифа на месте преступления решили, что было поздно спасать соседа, и хотя Дерек быстро согласился и втолковал эту мысль Стайлзу, сам он не был так уверен.

Он стоял, осматривая ее кухонный стол, на котором лежали травы, крошечные кости и стояли склянки с кровью, что для непосвященных выглядело как коллекция сумасшедшей, но Дерек знал, что в действительности это были ингредиенты. Определенное сочетание, о котором он точно слышал раньше, но не мог точно вспомнить где. Наверное, узнал из бестиария. И чем бы это ни являлось, было похоже, что заклинание завершено, и кровь убитого стала ключевым составляющим.

Стайлз, подойдя, встал рядом, и Дерек порадовался исходящему от него аромату цитрусовых. Несмотря на ужас, царивший в этом помещении за полицейским ограждением, где Дереку следовало сохранять бдительность, аромат помог прочистить голову от едкого запаха, окружающего их.

– Она потеряла мужа две недели назад, – мрачно сообщил Стайлз.

Да, это многое объясняло. Теперь Дерек знал, как проведет сегодняшнюю ночь.

***

Позже, когда они уже покинули дом с ведьминским алтарем, Стайлз пригласил Дерека пойти выпить после работы с другими помощниками шерифа, но тот отказался, сославшись на уже имеющиеся планы. Это была не совсем ложь. Стоя посередине тихого кладбища и ожидая появления зомби, он представил, как бы обьяснил настоящую причину отказа своим коллегам, и покачал головой.

Он услышал движение под землей и направился меж надгробий к тому, что должно было быть последним местом упокоения мужа ведьмы рядом со статуей печального ангела. Воскрешающему заклинанию понадобилось несколько минут для достижения полного эффекта, но когда голова появилась из-под земли, Дерек поднял лопату, которую нашел прислоненной к склепу у входа на кладбище, и нанес удар. Послышался отвратительный хруст, и оживший мертвец сразу обмяк, умерев снова. Дерек применил свою силу и протолкнул тело обратно под землю, а затем заделал землей образовавшуюся дыру. Он выпрямился и отряхнул руки, разрываясь между чувством воодушевления от успешного завершения дела, прежде чем оно стало полицейским расследованием, и сожалением о потраченной впустую жизни соседа. 

Поставив на место лопату и прокравшись к своей машине, он неожиданно заметил чужое присутствие: свет от задних фар удалялся вниз по изгибу дороги, ведущей к городу.

***

У Дерека не нашлось причины для отказа пропустить по стаканчику на следующей неделе, но когда женщина в баре подошла к Стайлзу, покупающему новые порции, его рот пересох, и он пожалел, что не придумал отговорку.

Запах мгновенно подсказал ему, чем женщина была: облако похоти обволакивало ее, словно ядовитые испарения. Но он ничего не мог сделать, только наблюдать, как она плавно присела на барный стул рядом с тем местом, где стоял Стайлз, и издала удовлетворенный – и крайне эротичный – вздох.

Стайлз взглянул на нее, растянув губы в усмешке: 

– Тяжелый день?

– Купи выпить, и я тебе расскажу, – промурлыкала она, и, стянув укороченную кожанку, показала опасно глубокий вырез на платье.

Большинство посетителей в баре сейчас пялились на нее, влекомые сетью чар, которую она плела вокруг Стайлза. Дерек сильнее сжал в руке свой стакан и уже готов был подняться, чтобы… Что именно он собирался сделать, он не совсем понимал. Однако...

– Прости, но я здесь с друзьями, – объяснил Стайлз, жестом указав на место, где Дерек сидел с другими коллегами. Тот знал, что сейчас откровенно пялился, но его мозг завис из-за неожиданного открытия: если Стайлз мог противостоять уловкам суккуба, то это могло сказать лишь одно про его ориентацию.

Суккуб обернулась, встречаясь с глазами Дерека. Она посмотрела на Стайлза, потом снова на Дерека, и ее улыбка стала дьявольским оскалом. Он не хотел знать, какие эмоции она прочитала сейчас на его лице.

Она засмеялась, откинув голову – движение, от которого бармен открыл рот, не замечая, что, наполняя стакан, переливает через край.

– Не стоит извиняться. 

Она схватила Стайлза за локоть, едва он собрался уйти с напитками, и, приблизившись к его уху, что-то прошептала. Дерек тем не менее расслышал. 

– Не заставляй его ждать.

Глаза Стайлза нашли глаза Дерека, и тот почувствовал, как румянец растекается по его щекам и кончикам ушей. Он притворился занятым перестановкой своего стакана на столе, пока Стайлз желал суккубу доброй ночи и возвращался обратно. 

Дерек не поднимал взгляда, мечтая поверить, что все это значило, именно то, о чем он думал, но слишком боялся обнадежить себя.

***

Одной необычно тихой ночью в Бикон-Хиллз Дерек со Стайлзом только что разобрались с вызовом по жалобе на беспорядки всего в нескольких кварталах от участка. Они направлялись к своей машине, припаркованной через дорогу, когда...

– Пригнись!

Дерек упал на землю, когда стрела из арбалета вонзилась в изгородь, где его голова была секундой раньше.

Стайлз уже выкрикнул: «Бросай оружие!», пока Дерек полз за колесо ближайшей машины, но вторая стрела пронзила левую ладонь раньше, чем он смог достичь укрытия. Он зашипел от боли, и, терзая клыками губу, пытался замолчать – нельзя было позволить Стайлзу это увидеть. Как, черт возьми, он объяснит утром, куда исчезла дыра посреди ладони?

Когда Дерек сломал стрелу пополам, раздался выстрел – пистолет Стайлза, – потом крик боли и глухой звук от падения, которые подсказали Дереку, что их противник повержен. Дерек слизал кровь, которая начала стекать по ладони, когда он выкидывал стрелу в ближайший сток канализации. Благодаря ускоренной регенерации рана уже перестала кровоточить, хотя дырка еще осталась. 

Он поднялся на ноги и подошел к Стайлзу, стоящему над напавшим на них человеком. 

– Сукин сын, – тяжело выдохнул Стайлз, смотря на мужчину- охотника, стонущего на земле и с пулей в плече. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, я...

– Уверен? Я думал...

– Все нормально, – успокоил его Дерек. Он постарался держать левую руку в тени, когда тянулся к рации на плече, чтобы сообщить о нападении.

***

Неделю спустя после происшествия с охотником Дерек, едва вернувшись с одинокого обеда в сэндвич-кафе выше по улице от участка, узнал от Тары, что шериф ждет его в своем кабинете.

– Заходи, – ответил тот, стоило Дереку постучаться.

Открыв дверь, он увидел сидящего за столом шерифа, Стайлза рядом с ним и расположившуюся на стуле у двери Лору Хейл, свою сестру и альфу.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел Дерек.

Она выразительно приподняла бровь.

– На тебя напал охотник, Дерек. Было бы неплохо узнать об этом во время наших еженедельных телефонных разговоров! Хорошо, что у Стайлза достаточно здравомыслия, чтобы держать твою альфу в курсе! 

Дерек начал сбивчиво возражать сказанному Лорой и чуть не упустил самое важное.

– Ло… Что… Стайлз?

Стайлз подался вперед на своем стуле, ухмыляясь.

– Говорил же тебе, крутое хобби. 

Дерек разинул рот. 

– Ты все это время знал? Но… Но ты человек! – В смятении он тяжело опустился на последний свободный стул. 

Стайлз засмеялся. 

– Не все из нас так слепы. Отличная работа с зомби, кстати. Нет тела – нет дела. Всегда плюс в моем досье.

– А в ту ночь с суккубом? Ты знал? Или был под защитой? 

– Хм, нет, – усмехнулся Стайлз, и это поразительно напомнило улыбку суккуба в баре. – Но весьма интересно, что первая твоя мысль была не о вендиго, или ведьме, или даже охотнике – ты подумал именно о суккубе. 

Дерек понимал, что он словно рыба хватал ртом воздух, но даже плохо сдерживаемое фырканье со стороны сестры не помогло стереть это выражение с лица. 

– Прости, сынок, – вмешался в разговор шериф. – Я собирался предупредить тебя сразу, как только ты начал работать, но вот этот добрался до тебя первым, – объяснил он, указав на Стайлза рядом с ним. – И он был прав, сказав, что будет забавно наблюдать, как ты пытаешься все скрыть. 

Фырканье Лоры превратилось в откровенное хихиканье, и Дерек кинул на нее сердитый взгляд. Она его альфа. Разве она не должна быть на его стороне?

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – снова спросил он.

– Радуйся, что это я, а не мама.

Дерек побледнел. 

– Она знает?

– Конечно она знает, – вздохнула Лора. – Я даже решила, что она вытрясет из меня силу альфы обратно себе и лично приедет сюда разбираться. 

Дерека с Лорой передернуло. 

– Впрочем, истинная причина, по которой я здесь – это изучить территорию...

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Об охотнике уже позаботились, и он был всего лишь фанатиком, – возразил Дерек.

– Но я здесь не из-за охотника. Точнее, не только. Я исследую местность, потому что мы думаем переехать.

Если бы Дерек в этот момент что-нибудь пил, то выплюнул бы все на стол. 

– Целой стаей? 

– Ага. – Лора пожала плечами. – Ты же знаешь, что мама давно устала от города, а услышав обо всех опасностях, которые притягивает Неметон, решила, что, похоже, кому-то надо взять ситуацию под контроль. Не то чтобы шериф здесь плохо справлялся, – сказала Лора, с уважением кивнув обоим Стилински и получив ответные кивки. – Но союзников никогда не бывает слишком много. 

– А мы были бы рады любой помощи, – добавил шериф. – Дерек всегда был весьма ценным кадром. 

Лора лучезарно улыбнулась Дереку, и он не успел уклониться от ее рук, которые тут же принялись тискать его за щеки. 

– Мы скучаем по нашему мишке Дер-Дер, он же здесь совсем один, – проворковала она, словно разговаривая с собакой. 

Дерек одернул ее: 

– Лора! – Он считал, что это прозвучит как рычание, но вместо этого почувствовал себя вновь девятилетним мальчишкой, дующимся на поддразнивания старшей сестры. 

– Мишка Дер-Дер? – повторил Стайлз, и Дереку даже не нужно было на него смотреть, чтобы представить его широкую улыбку. Он возвел глаза к потолку и вздохнул; это прозвище никогда не забудется. 

– Похоже, моя работа тут окончена! – проговорила Лора, хлопнув в ладоши. Она встала, и они все последовали ее примеру, пока она вешала сумку на плечо. – Спасибо, что встретились со мной, шериф.

– Был рад знакомству, – заверил ее тот, потянувшись через стол для рукопожатия.

После Лора повернулась к Дереку и заключила его в объятья, потираясь о его щеки своими. 

– Ключ! – тут же потребовала она, едва только отстранившись, и протянула руку. 

Дерек закатил глаза, но, достав связку ключей, снял тот, который был от дома, и вручил сестре. Он никогда бы в этом не признался, однако с нетерпением ждал момента, когда наконец почувствует запах альфы на своей территории. Лора убрала ключ в карман, а потом остановила остальных, подняв руку, когда они все хотели последовать за ней к двери. 

– Почему бы вам двоим здесь не остаться? – сказала она, подмигнув Дереку и Стайлзу. – Кажется, вам предстоит очень серьезный разговор о суккубе. 

И она ушла, а шериф проскользнул следом, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Дерек потрясенно стоял, в то время как Стайлз с тяжелым вздохом опустился на стул.

– Она невероятна.

– Да, она что-то. – Дерек присел на свой стул и осуждающе взглянул на Стайлза. – Не могу поверить, что ты мне не сказал.

Стайлз захихикал. 

– Ты так сильно запаниковал, когда я пытался посмотреть на зубы вендиго! А ведьма! Ты искренне пытался убедить меня, что она была просто сумасшедшей!

Дерек поморщился, и это отрезвило Стайлза.

– Ты точно уверен, что охотник не ранил тебя?

Дерек взглянул на свою руку и согнул пальцы. 

– Ничего серьезного. 

Стайлз поджал губы. 

– Впредь рассказывай мне, если нечто подобное случится. И мне без разницы, даже если это будет всего лишь порез от парковочного талона.

Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.

– Больше никаких секретов, – пообещал он, внутренне порадовавшись, что теперь Стайлз поморщился при этих словах. 

– Никаких секретов, – повторил Стайлз, и между первым и последующим вдохом полностью сменил тему разговора – он всегда был в этом хорош. – И раз мы друг с другом теперь честны... Ты слышал, что мне сказала в баре суккуб?

Дереку даже не нужно было уточнять, о какой фразе шла речь: он понял, что Стайлз имел в виду. «Не заставляй его ждать». Рот Дерека пересох, когда он он кивнул. 

– И ты бы назвал это хорошим советом?

Он кивнул снова.

В следующее мгновение Стайлз оказался на его коленях, а секунду спустя они уже целовались. Пальцы Стайлза запутались в его волосах, пока Дерек блуждал руками по спине. И было что-то отчаянное в том, как они цеплялись друг за друга, то, как они оба тяжело дышали, словно пробежали стометровку. Дерек как раз подумал, что не хочет, чтобы это все заканчивалось, когда их прервали громким стуком в дверь.

– Надеюсь, что вы там одеты, – донесся приглушенный голос шерифа, и Стайлз ухмыльнулся. 

– Даже не думай об этом, – прошептал Дерек, шлепнув по вездесущим рукам Стайлза.

– О, еще как думаю, – шепнул тот в ответ.

Дерек спрятал лицо на плече Стайлза. Он тут в опасности, а его мама еще даже не приехала. Господи, помоги ему.


End file.
